Everything About You
by SpandexShorts
Summary: Makoto and Haruka have been best friends forever, but something is about to change. This is so completely gay. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was hot against Makoto's skin as he and the rest of the swim club were enjoying a day off at the pool. Surprisingly enough, when they weren't swimming to train, they were swimming to have fun.

The hours went by and the sun was beginning to set, a sign that it was almost time to leave, but of course, Haruka was still swimming carelessly in the cool water.

"Haru-chan! It's time to go!" Nagisa ran out of the locker room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He waved his hands in the air and shouted for Haruka to hurry up and get out.

"Five more minutes."

"No way, Haru-chan! That's what you said ten minutes ago!" Haruka playfully kicked water in his direction, and swam towards the center of the pool.

"Just give up, Nagisa-kun. There's no way to get him out." Rei placed his hand on Nagisa's shoulder as he slumped over, giving up his attempts to get Haruka out.

"Hey, Mako-chan, could you get him? Rei and I need to go."

"Ah, sure, it's no problem. See you later." Makoto smiled and waved as Nagisa and Rei left the pool, apologizing that they couldn't help separate Haruka from the water.

Makoto was usually always the first person out of the pool but somehow managed to always be the last one to change. He liked to wait until Haruka was ready to get out so he wouldn't have to change alone.

"Haru, you should get out now," Makoto sat on the edge of the pool, dipping his legs in the water. "You'll catch a cold if you stay in there, and I don't want to have to take care of you again."

"You'd take care of me anyway." Haruka lightly swam towards his friend as Makoto held out his hand and helped him out of the pool. Haruka shivered a little at the evening breeze and immediately began walking towards the locker room where it was hopefully warmer. He loved the water, but he hated getting out because it was always so cold.

Makoto was nearly all the way dressed while Haruka was just finished drying off. He always took a while to get dressed, and as a result, Makoto had learned to dress much slower than he used to, so as not to rush Haruka.

"You always look so happy when you're swimming, Haru."

"Mhm…" Haruka lightly placed his towel on his head to finish drying his hair as Makoto sat on the bench with his towel resting upon his shoulders. Haruka quietly began to strip out of his damp swimsuit. Not wanting to be caught staring, Makoto leaned back and stared at the ceiling instead. Although, he often times took notice of his friend's body, and he did really appreciate his slender figure, his perfectly pale skin that never seemed to tan no matter how long he was out in the sun. A small faint blush appeared on Makoto's face. _Why am I thinking this…!_

They had finally finished dressing and collected their swimsuits as they prepared to walk home together.

"Haru, you look really tired."

"It's your fault. You let me swim too long." Haruka looked to the side and scowled.

"It's _your_ fault, you know," Makoto reached out and grabbed Haruka's bag from his hand. "But I'll carry your things anyway." Showing off his heartwarming smile, Makoto swung Haruka's bag over his left shoulder as his own bag was hanging off of his right.

The boys had been walking for a few minutes when Haruka suddenly stopped, causing Makoto to almost bump into him.

"Makoto."

"Hmm?"

"How… do you feel about me?" Not facing his friend, Haruka suddenly asked a random question and Makoto froze, not knowing what to say at the sudden inquiry.

"What do you mean, Haru?"

Haruka turned around and faced his friend. "You're always with me, you never leave me alone. You always smile at me when you think I'm not looking, and you always call me cute when you think I'm not listening. What are these feelings you have for me?"

"I… um…" Makoto blushed and kicked his feet around, trying to think of a good enough excuse. _Does he know?!_

"It's just… I… I really—you're my—"

"Makoto."

"I mean, it's not—well, I… I just—"

"_Makoto_." The taller boy went stiff and quiet, waiting for whatever it was his shorter friend might have to say.

"If you… have feelings for me, then… tell me,"

"Haru, I—"

"I won't be mad,"

"You… won't?"

"I won't." Makoto gently placed their bags on the floor and walked slowly up to Haruka as he wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his neck—or as close as he could manage—because he knew he would start crying and he didn't want Haruka to see.

"Haru-chan, I…" Haruka didn't move, it didn't even seem like he was breathing. Perhaps he was too concentrated on what Makoto had to say.

"I don't like you… I love you. I always have. Everything about you is so, so precious to me and I…" He trailed off and hugged Haruka tighter, his face burning hot as tears stained his cheeks. He couldn't keep talking; he was only making a complete fool of himself.

"…Makoto…" Haruka slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around his friend, gently rubbing his back.

"I-I'm sorry, Haru. You must hate me." Makoto tried to separate himself, but Haruka pulled him back into his warm embrace.

"I don't hate you, Makoto."

"Haru… you don't?"

"No. Actually, I… I feel the same. About you."


	2. Chapter 2

It had already been a couple of months since Haruka and Makoto had started dating, and just recently when everyone else found out.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised." They all seemed to say. Somehow, everyone knew about their feelings for each other _besides _each other.

Now, their lives are filled with kisses and kind words, which isn't much different than before. Well, there is one different thing—sex.

They haven't actually gone all the way yet, in fact the most they've done has been kissing with their shirts off because Makoto is always too nervous to go any further.

"Ready, Haru?" Makoto had his hand held out towards his boyfriend as Haruka gently took it in his grasp.

"Yeah." Although it wasn't their first, they were going on a very special date.

"So? What did you want to do first?"

"I thought you had it all planned."

"Ah—well, the date, yeah, but…whatever you want to do, we'll do." Haruka looked towards Makoto with a gleam in his eye.

"You mean we can—"

"Not that." Makoto answered him instantly, already knowing what Haruka was going to say.

"B-but, later—I mean, if you…want…we could…"

"Really?"

"Y-yeah." Makoto began walking, trying to hid his slowly reddening face from his boyfriend.

"So, where to?"

* * *

They had gone to a nice sushi place and ordered some things to go. Evening was fast approaching, and Makoto wanted to watch the sunset over the ocean with Haruka.

"Wahh…it's so pretty! Haru, look!" Haruka had seen the sunset countless times, and each time it was nothing special. But now, for some reason, watching it with the person he loves most… it's almost as if Makoto's mere presence is adding an extraordinary amount of beauty and magic to the scene, like the sun is shining brighter for Makoto.

"Makoto."

"Yeah?" Makoto hadn't stopped watching the sunset with striking orange glistening off of the calm waves.

"…Don't laugh…"

"Eh? Haru?"

"I…" Haruka took a deep breath, "love you. I love you more than anything in this world, more than mackerel, more than water. You are the most important part of my life."

"Haru-chan…" Makoto pulled his boyfriend into a warm hug as he cried, "Me too! I love you so much, Haru, so much!" Makoto shut his eyes, trying to keep from crying too much. Haruka leaned up and brushed his lips against Makoto's, the soft feeling making him close his eyes and want more. He kissed him harder, more passionately. He wrapped his arms tight around Makoto's neck and pulled him in more. Haruka loved the smell of him, the taste of him, and the feel of him. He loved all of Makoto.

They separated for air, panting heavily and staring into each other's flushed faces.

"You're so cute, Haru…" Haruka lowered his head against Makoto's chest.

"Shut up."

"Haru, do you… want to go home now. I mean, to your place?" Makoto rested his chin against the top of Haruka's head.

"You mean you want to—"

"Yes." Haruka smiled lightly against Makoto's chest, certain that he could feel it, because Makoto let out a small laugh. They didn't move for a few more moments, enjoying each other's warmth, until Makoto separated them and flashed Haruka a warm smile.

"Ready, Haru-chan?"

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready, Makoto?" The boys had gone back to Haruka's place as opposed to Makoto's, what with his parents and young children listening to their every move; they would barely even make it through the front door. And yet, even though they were all alone, Makoto still managed to be nervous and shaky.

"Y-yeah, I'm—I'm just a little nervous." Stumbling into Haruka's room, keeping their hands on each other at all times, they sat on the bed. Haruka lightly kissed Makoto's neck, leaving a trail of kisses down from his jaw to his clavicle, gently biting the hem of his shirt, urging him to take it off. Reluctantly, Makoto slowly stripped away his shirt, revealing his tanned muscular body that Haruka just couldn't get enough of. He continued his trail of kisses down his toned chest, running his tongue over Makoto's hardening nipples and causing a muffled gasp to escape from the taller boy.

If there's one thing that Haruka would learn tonight, it's that Makoto is_ loud._

"H-Haru-chan, you too, take off your shirt." As if not to waste a single second, Haruka tore off his shirt in record breaking speed. He reached out to dip his finger under the hem of Makoto's pants, lightly fingering the button. Haruka gave Makoto a look of concern, waiting for approval, and when he received a very shaky "Yes," from him, he immediately began to remove his pants. He pulled down both Makoto's pants and underwear in one swift motion, leaving him to instinctively close his legs.

"H-Haru!" Makoto whined as Haruka gently placed a hand on Makoto's thigh, kissing his knees and coaxing his legs apart.

"W-wait, you're still…" Makoto lunged forward, grabbing the button of Haruka's pants and fiddling with it until he finally popped it open. As Makoto moved them down slightly, he wasn't surprised when he saw the black and purple of Haruka's swimsuit. He raised a hand to his mouth to laugh quietly to himself. He knew Haruka would be wearing it, yet given the situation, it just made it all the more hilarious to him.

"Makoto."

"Haru?"

"Can I… see you first?" Makoto went completely red in the face, lowering his head as he slowly began to open his legs.

"P-please don't… stare…"

"Wow." Haruka gazed at Makoto's member standing proud up against his belly, noting that it was much bigger than his own. It was long and muscular, but it did have a really beautiful look to it.

"Haru…?"

"It's so big."

"H-Haru!"

"I don't think that will fit."

"…?! Who decided that I was the top?" Haruka looked at Makoto's very flustered face.

"You mean you want to be the bottom?"

"I—I just—you—well I—" Haruka leaned in and lightly kissed his boyfriend's soft lips.

"Okay." He pushed Makoto gently down on the bed so that he was on his back and settled between his legs. He kissed all over his body, paying extra attention to spots that caused the most noise to escape from his lover. He kissed his navel, his hips, and his thighs—closer and closer to his dick without actually touching it.

"Ahh, Haru…"

"Makoto, I'm gonna do something, so don't freak out, okay?"

"Eh? What are you gon—HARU!" Haruka lightly closed his fist around Makoto's hot cock, bringing his face down to it and breathing lightly above it. He opened his mouth to let his tongue snake out and give the head an experimental lick, receiving the loudest moan so far from Makoto.

"Oh my god, Haru!" Makoto grabbed the sheets so tight it made his knuckles go white; he kicked his legs around and curled his toes, partly because of the amazing feeling, and partly from embarrassment. Haruka opened his mouth as wide as he could without causing himself any discomfort in order to let Makoto in deeper. He eased as much of Makoto as he could into his warm mouth. When he picked up speed, Makoto lost it. Haruka bobbed his head fast and used his tongue expertly to rub the underside of Makoto's cock, occasionally licking the slit. Makoto couldn't take it. It was so much, too much; he wouldn't last much longer.

"H-Haru, I—ohh…my god! St—I'm gonna—ahh Haru…!" With loud moans and shaking breaths, Makoto came violently into Haruka's, and Haruka, not being able to swallow all that there was, let some of it dribble down his chin.

"That was fast."

"W-What did you expect!? I've never done anything like that before." Haruka laughed as he slid up Makoto's body and kissed him, forcing his tongue into Makoto's mouth.

"D-Don't do that!" Makoto jumped back, "You just—agh, gross." Makoto wiped his lips with the back of his hand and stuck out his tongue, trying to get the taste of himself out of his mouth, as he noticed that Haruka was beginning to remove his swimsuit. Now, it was Makoto's turn to stare; He looked closely at Haruka's member, noting that it was smaller than his own, maybe a bit wider too, and there was something about it that even seemed cute to Makoto.

"Haru, can I…?" Calmly nodding his head, Haruka displayed himself for Makoto, who was eagerly reaching out towards him. He lightly grazed Haruka with the tips of his fingers, and then wrapped them around his length, slowly beginning to pump it. Haruka confidently reached out, curling his fingers around himself and Makoto's hand.

"Makoto, lay back, I want to try something." Nervously letting go of Haruka, Makoto leaned back and propped himself up on his elbows. Haruka moved in closer between Makoto's legs, so that their dicks were almost touching.

"H-Haru…" Haruka grabbed both of their dicks and began stroking them together. Because of the mere size of Makoto, Haruka could barely get his hands to wrap all the way around them.

He started slow, but that didn't last long. He had Makoto writhing under him in a matter of seconds, and what a beautiful sight it was.

"Haru, Haru! You—oh, my god!" Makoto was already on the verge of release, and he painfully gripped Haruka's forearm to keep from coming so early.

"Come, Makoto. Don't try so hard to hold it back."

"Ahh—! Haru, don't—!" Makoto groaned loudly into the side of his pillow and dug his nails into Haruka's forearm with enough strength to draw blood as he came. Haruka winced at the pain on his arm, but would never let Makoto know that it hurt him. Makoto was breathing heavily, trying to ignore the overstimulation as Haruka kept up the pace in order to have his own release. It didn't take long until he came, and when he did, he buried his head in the crook of Makoto's neck, milking himself for all that he was worth. He stayed with his face hidden for a moment, not quite ready to face his best friend after what had just happened.

"Haru." Haruka finally lifted himself up to see Makoto's signature smiling face. Haruka softly smiled back at him. "You're dirty."

"Whose fault is that?" Haruka cupped Makoto's face with his hands and lightly brushed his bangs out of his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Haru-chan." Haruka kissed him, leaving him wide eyed for only a moment until he started to kiss back. Haruka let his hands fall from Makoto's face down to his body, traveling lower and lower until he finally got a reaction out of Makoto.

"Mmph!" Haruka rubbed around his crotch, just underneath his balls. He continued to tease Makoto there, noting that this area was particularly sensitive.

"Makoto," Haruka broke the kiss, "are you ready?"

Makoto knew what he meant instantly. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Haruka jumped off the bed and ran towards the bathroom, rummaging through the cabinets and drawers until he had found what he was looking for. He returned to his room with a small bottle in hand and climbed back into bed with Makoto.

"Why do you just have that lying around?"

"Why wouldn't I?" They both laughed.

"Okay," Haruka flipped the cap open, and squeezed some of the viscous liquid onto two of his fingers, "here we go..."

Haruka swirled one finger around Makoto's entrance, getting him used to the cold sensation of the lube before he slowly penetrated him with the tip of his forefinger. He slid the rest of it inside him, sitting still and waited for Makoto to adjust to such a foreign feeling.

"Mnn… Okay, go…"

Haruka drew his finger out almost all the way and added a bit more lube before adding his middle finger. They both slid in with ease, rubbing against Makoto's warm walls and causing the boy to make noises Haruka never knew he could. He went a little bit faster, and Makoto tried a little harder to keep his loud breaths from escaping his lungs. Haruka finally added a third finger, and this time it was hard to get them in. He went slowly, and surely enough they went in.

"Hhnn… Haru…" Makoto wrapped his arms around the back of Haruka's neck as he rapidly thrust his fingers in and out.

"How… how does it feel?"

"Agh… it's… weird…" Haruka lowered his face to Makoto's neck and left soft little kisses anywhere he could reach as he quickened his pace, occasionally scissoring his fingers in an attempt to stretch him even further. Haruka slowly pulled his fingers out, and Makoto, knowing exactly what was coming next, dropped his hands down to hide his face.

"Makoto, I don't have a co—"

"Its fine, I don't care, just do it."

Haruka poured a generous amount of lube in the palm of his hand and spread it over his dick, spreading Makoto's legs even wider and lining himself up. He pressed himself against Makoto's warm skin, trying to tease him. He grabbed Makoto's hips and began to push inside, only getting the tip in before Makoto cried out.

"Ughh, hng!"

"Mako—"

"I'm—I'm fine, I just—hahhh... keep going…!"

Hesitantly, Haruka kept going. He pushed in even deeper and stared at Makoto's face that contorted from that of pleasure to pain. He hated himself for causing Makoto so much pain, but he couldn't stop. He went deeper and deeper until his hips were pressed flush against Makoto's thighs. He saw droplets forming in the corners of Makoto's eyes, which were shut in an attempt to keep the tears in. Haruka felt horrible.

"Makoto, I think we should sto—"

"No! Ahhn... just, just wait,"

"Makoto, no, you're crying."

"I'm fine, really, I just need to—to get used to it."

"You shouldn't have to get used to it. It shouldn't be hurting you. I'm taking it out."

"Haru, wait," Makoto grabbed Haruka's arm, "please don't. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Haruka hugged Makoto tightly, kissing his lips, his cheeks, and his neck, anything that was in sight.

"Tell me when you're ready. And if it hurts, I'm stopping." Makoto nodded and wiggled around to try and get accustomed to the feeling in his backside. It did hurt a lot at first, but the pain was slowly fading away, not into to pleasure, but just a feeling of fullness.

"Haru, you can move now."

"You sure?"  
"Mhmm." Haruka sat back up, placing his hands on Makoto's hips and slowly pulled out half way. The feeling was strange to Makoto, not painful, just strange. Haruka slammed back in, making Makoto jump back.

"Ahh!" He did it again and again; he pulled out and slammed back in. It was an amazing feeling for both of them. Makoto was right, he did get used to it and it did start to feel good when Haruka's dick reached that spot inside him that made his vision go white.

"Haru, Haru, go faster…!" Without skipping a beat, Haruka increased his speed and didn't stop for anything. Makoto was bouncing underneath him; his voice was being shaken out of him. Makoto didn't even try to contain his cries, he didn't care who heard him.

"Hahh—Haru... wait, I—"

"What is it?"

"Uhn… can we, um, do a different position?" Haruka nodded and pulled all the way out, such an awkward feeling for Makoto. Makoto sat up and turned around, laying his face flat against the bed with his ass in the air.

"Okay." Haruka, not being one to get flustered so easily, was blushing furiously. He had no idea that Makoto would like a position like this, much less suggest it himself. Haruka positioned himself at Makoto's entrance again and didn't waste any time pushing him inside.

"Haaahh… so good…" Makoto's eyes were half lidded and he was drooling on the bed, a sight that drove Haruka crazy. Why this position had felt so good for Makoto, he would never know, and he really didn't care.

Haruka went fast, slamming into Makoto, who was pushing back against Haruka, trying to get him even deeper inside.

"Oh my god, Haru!" Haruka reached around and grabbed Makoto's dick and stroked it hard and fast. Makoto had gotten even louder, if that was possible.

"Come on, come for me."

"Haahhg…! Haaaruu!" Haruka slammed into him fast and pumped him even faster; he knew Makoto was at his limit.

"Oh—hhahhh…!" Makoto finally came into Haruka's hands and on his bed. Haruka was still going, but he wouldn't last much longer. He released his grip on Makoto's member and brought it back up to his hips to hold tightly on to Makoto so he could violently slam into him. He gave it all that he had until he finally came. He didn't mean to come inside, he meant to pull out before he did, but he was too late. Makoto felt the warm sensation spread through him.

"Haru…"

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. It feels kind of nice, actually…"

"You're weird." Haruka pulled out and flopped on his back beside Makoto, who was lying on his stomach.

"You know, you're a completely different person during sex."

"Please shut up."

Makoto rolled closer to Haruka and kissed him. He was so lucky to have Haruka, and Haruka was so lucky to have him.

"I love you, Makoto."

"I love you too, Haruka. I love everything about you."


End file.
